Typical dish washing machines, e.g. of the conveyor type, wash the crockery with large amounts of water containing a small amount of detergent. The detergent is directly injected into the water tank below the wash section until a concentration of approximately 0.2 wt % active cleaning agents in the solution is obtained, and water with the detergent is continuously drawn from said tank and poored over the crockery, and is then collected again in said tank. Very heavily soiled crockery is prior to the above described machine treatement subjected to a labor intensive cleaning, so called "stripping", wherein the crockery is soaked in water with a relatively high concentration of active cleaning agents for several hours. EP-A-0465454 discloses a machine dish-washing process wherein a minimum amount of concentrated fluid detergent is undiluted mistly like sprayed over the crockery to cover the complete surface of the crockery with the concentrate. EP-A-406628 discloses a machine dish-washing process wherein in a separate circulation a highly concentrated fluid detergent is poured out over the crockery in excess and collected in a separate tank and is drawn therefrom for repeated use. The object of both the above disclosures is to provide maximum cleaning effect with minimum detergent consumption and minimum use of labour and machines by improving the chemical action, such that the environment is saved as good as possible against costs as low as possible. This is also an alternative object of the present invention.